The Goblin King's Wife
by cherryheart108
Summary: Sarah and Megan are two American teenagers taking a trip around Europe who decide to stay in the Hallow Hill lodge for a bit of a break. But, what happens when marak Elfears takes a liking to one of them?
1. Chapter 1

"You two can stay here if you like, it isn't much but it's nice." I nodded to the old lady and walked to my room on the first floor of Hallow Hill lodge.

My friend, Megan, peered in, "Hey Sarah watch out for goblins!" I laugh and wave her off as she goes up the stairs. We'd heard a lot of goblin folk tales coming up here. About how they steal young girls to be their brides and such, it was crazy.

Around six Megan and I went on a walk into the forest, "It's nice to be on a break from traveling." We were doing just that visiting from America to travel all over Europe.

I nod, "Yeah it is." As we walk I get the strange feeling someone's watching us and I unconsciously put my blond curls into a pony tail where as Megan with her dark hair leaves it down. She was real tall where I was just average height.

I had the strangest feeling we were being watched but I shrugged it off, I'd been feeling it ever since we'd arrived. We stop as it gets dark and start heading back; we hadn't brought a flash light. "Okay, I dare you to call out for the goblins to take you!" Megan says to me.

I laugh, "Alright then. Hey goblins com and get me!" I yell into the night and it was silent until we hear someone coming from behind. Megan and I look at each other before taking off running. We make it back to the lodge in a few seconds.

"Oh my god that was priceless!" Megan exclaims laughing, but I'm not laughing.

"Hey, let's get inside okay?" she shrugs as we head in. That night I lay in my bed staring out the window that over looks the forest. I see something move out there but when I blink it's gone. _Come outside Sarah_. I here a voice in my head and can't help but walk outside. It was a nice night.

Outside stood a figure in a dark cloak right inside the boundaries beckoning me with his hand it looked…silver. When I was close enough he grabbed me and I try to scream but when his finger goes to my lips I find I can't, "Quiet now, wouldn't want to wake your sleeping friends would you?" He laughs quietly his hood falling back and revealing his pure black hair.

No, that wasn't just it though. It had striped of colors through it. When he looked at me his eyes were black looking bottomless. His ears were in points and his lips were bright red looking even stranger compared to his silvery skin. I was a few heads taller then me, then Megan even and he was strong his grip hard like iron. I mouthed the word and he laughed darkly again speaking it.

"That's right Sarah, _Goblin_"


	2. Chapter 2

He picked me up and ran off while I struggled on his grasp stopping before the Hill. The goblin set me on my feet and I tried to get away but he pretty much pushed me forward. When I looked up I was an area with polished stone and looking back I saw him behind me. "Go on." He said and I slowly walked forward. We came to a big iron door that swung open on its own it seems. "Welcome to my Kingdom." Said the goblin making me think he was king. "Oh? Speechless I see?" he laughs at his own joke.

"I am Marak Elfears the Goblin King, and this Sarah is my kingdom. Go ahead, speak." Marak said indicating I would be able to talk.

"This is crazy." I whisper looking around; it was beautiful, but how?

"Oh I can assure you this isn't crazy, nor are you dreaming. Come now, its time for our wedding." He says gripping my shoulders and steering me.

"Wait wedding?" I screech trying to get away, but is grasp was to strong. Marak takes me to a room sitting me in a chair and locking the door behind him before turning to me.

"Yes, you are to be the next Goblin King's Wife." He says a grin on his face, "The ceremony is unpleasant but crucial, now hold still." He gets a gold bracelet like thing and clamps it around my wrist and then her other as I watch him frozen in fear. Then he begins to take off my shoes and I shiver and his touch tears threatening to spill. Then he put the other clasps on my bare ankles.

Marak takes a goblet with dark liquid and holds it out, "Drink." He orders but I shake my head at him. He sighs and is suddenly behind me before I can react. He takes my hair and yanks back forcing the drink down my throat and let's go. I hack and cough then turn to scream at me to find I have no voice.

"The women are going to help you get ready. You can't talk to them and they won't speak to you." He opens the door and gives me a gentle shove through where goblin women from all around grab at me. I was put into a large tub and scrubbed until my skin hurt. Then I was wrapped in towels and sat down.

I closed my eyes as they worked on me trying to get away from all of it. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and it was quickly wiped off by goblin hands. I felt coolness touch my arm but didn't open my eyes until I was being stepped into undergarments. I was thankful for them though they were short and skimpy. My hair was all done up and after my dress was on I looked in the mirror.

It wasn't something I would normally wear and my hair was up in tons of ribbons. Those would take a long time to remove since my hair was so frizzy. A lock of hair, the one I always detested that got in my face, now hung there still. I was walked to where goblin men in big armor stood with chains. They locked onto my bracelet and they started to drag me along. I hung back behind them and flinched when hundreds, no thousands, of goblins yelled and screamed.

I'd always imagined a big white wedding, but no, I get this! I was walked to the goblin King who had a stern look on his face. We went to a long and narrow table and my gaze fixed on three golden blades. The guards put my wrists into metal brackets then stepped away leaving my hands palms up. Marak took a paint brush and wrote with it on my forehead which left a sharp sting. He then took my clenched fists and traced the lines on my hands then turned grabbing the knives. I tried to clench my fists again but my hands wouldn't move.

I stared at him when Marak grabbed the two knives watching him. I cried out when the knives slashed across my wrists and began bleeding. Marak grabbed my hands holding them so the blood dripped into a bowl. When he was done he put my hands into water like substance.

No, not water! It stung and my hands felt like they were on fire. I shut my eyes tight close to fainting when he pulled them out and I felt my wrists, wrapped in a cloth, back in the brackets. I opened them again to see dark brown liquid drip into the bowl and see that it was Marak's blood.

He then threw powder into the bowl and I watched as a red vapor seemed to rise along with a trail of silver along the top. I glance at Marak's face as he took the pinkish cream left in the bowl and put it around my wrists. He looked like…like he wanted to laugh! He studied the silvery lines now left on my wrists and called something in goblin which made the crowd roar louder then they already were.

I was brought to another table where I was kneeled onto a cushion and my brackets were adjusted beside me. I glanced around the table my eyes resting a large sword and I swallowed hard. Marak came by and took my hand gently clipping my finger nails into a bowl with some difficulty. I tended to keep them incredibly short. He did the same then, seeing a needle I clenched my fists but soon after felt the sting of a needle in my finger blood dripping onto the plate. He then cut off the hair hanging that I had taken so long to grow out so it could be put in a pony tail.

Flames that I hadn't noticed before were fed the items on the plate including the blood and rested into ash. Next Marak grabbed the sword polishing it with the ash. A musical tone came from the sword and I closed my eyes tightly, waiting. I felt something curving around me and opened my eyes to see a snake. It coiled around my neck once, twice, three times before resting its head down where I couldn't see it. That's when I fainted.


End file.
